23 - LAST WORDS - 23rd in the FLAME Series
by RBGirl
Summary: Would last words spoken in anger be the last words a loved one would recall?
1. Chapter 1 - Words Spoken In Anger

**LAST WORDS**

**Chapter 1**

**Words Spoken in Anger**

Kitty waited until the kids had all gone before confronting her husband. She retrieved the gray, enamel pot and quietly walked over to the table to refill his cup.

Matt refused to look up at his wife as she waited on him. He mumbled a _thank you_ and took a drink.

"Damn, Kitty!" He sucked in a breath of air to cool off his tongue. "You could have told me it was hot."

"I just took it off the stove." Kitty returned to the cup she had filled for herself. A nervous half smile struggled to make an appearance, as she forced a lighthearted tone. "Since you're sitting right here, I kind of thought you could figure it out."

Sadly, she was unsuccessful. Matt's sullen disposition only intensified, as he shoved the ironstone mug away and stood up. He stomped toward the door grabbing his hat from the rack.

"Matt, we have to talk about this."

Roughly jerking his hat down over his forehead, the marshal allowed her only an angry glance. "Why? You've already made the decision. What's there to talk about?"

Kitty took a step towards him, but stopped abruptly when she saw his body grow rigid. "Matt, please-"

"_Please_ what? Wait around to pick up the pieces?" Matt turned on his heels and headed out the door. "You're on your own this time, so don't wait for me to come save you."

**~ Front Street ~ Front Street ~**

Calleigh pulled the buggy up to her husband's gun shop. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a large figure leaving the Prairie Rose. She also noticed the white, ironstone cup in his hand. "Hmmm, looks like no coffee with the wife this morning."

"Morning, beautiful."

Calleigh jumped at the sudden intrusion into her daydreams. But, just one look at the owner of that gentle voice, brought her grin back to its place. Newly held out his arms and she gladly climbed into them.

"Watching your dad?"

"Uh-huh. From the look on his face, he's still upset. Have you talked to him at all?"

The marshal's deputy threw his hands palms up. "I don't want any part of that argument! And _you_ need to keep that little button nose out of it too." He placed a kiss to the tip of that freckled spot.

"But…they're both so unhappy." She allowed him to guide her into the shop. "If he would just listen-"

"Calleigh! Just stop." There was no denying the sharp edge in his voice. "The man is worried sick that his wife will be hurt. Again!"

"Don't you think I know that? I don't like this any more than he does, but it's something she feels she has to do."

Newly shook his head in frustration. "I don't understand this. Aside from Matt, nobody is more protective over Kitty than you. I would think you would be talking her out of this."

"I tried to, at first; but the more she talked, the more I realized we need to respect her decision and support her. Like it or not, the man _is_ her father." Calleigh wormed her way closer into her husband's embrace. "I know what it's like to not have a father."

"Oh Calleigh, it's not the same thing at all! That man walked out on her! Twice! He's not a fa-"

"Hey" A row of fingers gently pressed his lips, silencing his words. "Calm down. Kitty knows that. The man just wants a chance to make peace with her. Honey, Wayne Russell is dying."

"If he's not, he will be, if he hurts her again. Matt claims the man wants to see his grandchildren."

Calleigh suddenly pushed herself back, out of his arms. Her words were preceded by an incredulous grunt. "Well… _that_ will never happen!"

Newly struggled to keep his smirk under wraps. "What happened to your being supportive and-"

"Oh, shut up!" Calleigh's grimace pulled the small grouping of freckles into a fine line across her nose. "Even Kitty said absolutely not. If Russell wants to make peace, she's willing to see him; but she doesn't want Cooper or Hadley involved. She doesn't even want him to meet _me_. As far as she's concerned, he severed the grandpa line years ago."

"If she feels that way, why is she going all the way to Wichita to see him?"

"Kitty just needs closure."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Brodericks

**LAST WORDS**

**Chapter 2**

**The Brodericks**

There was nothing noteworthy, or memorable, about the dark-haired man. Ketch Broderick leaned casually against the support beam at the mouth of the mine. He played with a piece of timothy hay, twirling the stem between his teeth to make the fuzzy end dance. Dressed in a faded blue shirt and dirty pair of jeans, only reinforced the casual image of a cowboy.

The youngest Broderick, nervously pacing next to him, projected a completely different image. "Race isn't going to like this." Even his voice resonated of anxiety and doubt. "He said fer us to find a place to lay low awhile." The shaggy blonde stood still, just long enough to let his eyes take in the dilapidated structure. "It looks like it's about ready to cave in." Fear overtook him again, as he shook his head, running his hand over the back of his neck. "He's gonna be mad."

Ketch pulled himself slowly to his feet and sauntered over to the scrawny teenager. Without warning, a strong right hand came out, striking the kid to the ground. The muscular man had at least fifty pounds and fifteen years on the youngster. "Kale, so help me! If you don't stop that whining…" He drew back, ready to strike again.

With nothing but a pair of bony arms as protection, Kale instantly jumped to his feet. The boy was cursed with a long, skinny neck and when he swallowed hard, it forced the oversized Adam's apple to bob up and down. "I'm sorry, Ketch. Don't hit me again."

Ira and Eula Broderick had three sons. The two outside ones had been seriously passed over when it came to smarts, but the middle one—Race—had more than his share. The look on his face as he rode up to the abandoned goldmine, reflected not only intelligence, but extreme irritation.

"What the hell is this?!" Race crossed his arms, leaning over the top of his saddle horn. "I said to find us a safe place to hole up after we do the job."

"I told ya!" Kale's screeching voice pierced the air, as he stared at his still-mounted brother. "I told him. I did, didn't I, Ketch? I said you wouldn't be happy, Race." He stepped closer to the horse and let his voice drop to a raspy whisper. "I even heard tell this mine was haunted."

With the point of his thumb, Race pushed his hat farther back on his head. "Haunted?" The word fell as flat as his interest in the subject.

Kale failed to pick up on his brother's indifference and felt the need to expound on the rumors. "Crisp Watkins told me they never found Cleavus Luken's body when Festus went back after it." He nodded his head, to display his own belief and approval.

"Crisp is a liar and ever'body knows it!" Ketch yelled.

"Is not! Crisp says, ol' Cleavus wanders through the mine, moanin' and groanin' and searchin' for his lost gold." The young man's tale came to an end, but neither brother appeared impressed by the rumors.

Choosing simply to ignore the ramblings of the young boy, Race climbed down from his horse. "Ketch. Wanta tell me why you picked this place?"

It was most unusual to see a sheepish grin on the face of a bully, but the bigger man wore one just the same. "To be honest, kinda because of what Kale said. We know it ain't haunted, but the rumors are out there and it does tend to keep people away. If you plan on hiding the money, nobody will look up here."

Cool, gray eyes wandered lazily over the broken down mine and surrounding area. Race was mildly surprised and amused. As ridiculous as it sounded, Ketch had a point. It was close to town and no one ever went nosing around. "Is it safe?"

"Fur a piece." Ketch said. "I wouldn't go too far in, but if you keep toward the front, should be safe."

Race stepped inside the mouth of the mine. The opening was spacious, but it wasn't totally empty. An old, battered table leaned against the far wall for support. A bottle of cheap whiskey and a dented tin cup graced the wooden surface. _That would be Ketch's contribution,_ Race thought.

Kale pointed to the upended barrel in the corner. "I couldn't find a chair but I found that back there. It was too heavy for me to lift but I drugged it as far as I could." The zig-zagging trail in the loose dirt verified its weight. "Found that, too." Beside the table was a two-legged bench. The legless end was propped upon a broken, gold-washing cradle. "Betcha can't guess what was in the box, Race?"

"No, I can't." He walked past his brother, making it obvious he had no interest in either the contents, or playing a game of twenty questions. In the days to come, Race would regret that little oversight. "We need to go over the plans." He poured himself a swallow of whiskey, before speaking again. "The payroll came in yesterday. Kale, do you know what you're supposed to do?"

The head was bobbing in sync with the knot in his neck. "I wait outside. to keep anyone from coming in." Kale paused and then realized that Race was waiting for the rest. "Oh. If someone comes, I tell 'em, them bankers haven't come back from lunch."

Race turned to the oldest Broderick. "Ketch?"

Ketch was irritated that his younger brother was treating him the same as that idiot, Kale. "I know how to rob a bank!"

"Really…and how many _have_ you robbed?" They all knew the answer was, _none_; but the question did put the arrogant cowboy in his place.

Ketch cast a sullen glance at Kale, warning him not to laugh. His tone was flat as he recited the plan. "We go in the back, hoods over our faces. Take the money and split up, to throw off Dillon; then meet up here."

"We need a clean get away." Race steadied his eyes on the only Broderick that had nurtured a violent streak. He knew Ketch wanted to go in, guns blazing; which was not only a lazy plan but a foolish one. Experience had taught the more seasoned robber to get in, get the money and get out of town. Race had killed—when he had to—and knew that in his line of work, he would probably kill again, but it was not something he enjoyed.

This was the first time that the Broderick brothers had teamed up for a job. For the past five years, Race Broderick had been outsmarting and outrunning the law in three states, but he wasn't doing it alone. He had met up with Miles Dunkin in a scroungy little jail, down in El Paso. It was just a short stint for drunk and disorderly, but it was long enough for the two men to strike up a successful partnership.

The union was most profitable, until Miles got himself shot in the back by a double-crossing saloon girl. Race wasn't a particularly vicious man, but it seemed only right that he should get justice for his friend and partner.

For a dollar and a bottle of cheap whiskey, the little tramp took Race back to her room. As he watched her strip down and casually toss the garish red dress to the floor, he wondered if it would bother him to kill a woman. As it turned out, she made it quite easy. The liquor loosened her tongue and before long she was laughing and bragging about killing her last lover—among several others.

When the deed was done, Race stepped over the lifeless body and left town…with the half-empty bottle of whiskey.

_But, that was then_, Race sighed, as he cast a skeptical look at his new _crew._ With a hopeful breath, he walked out of the dark mine into the morning sunshine. "Boys, lets mount up. We have work to do."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 - Best Laid Plans

**LAST WORDS**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Best Laid Plans**

Race slid the thin blade of his knife into the narrow space beside the doorjamb. He had been in the bank only a couple of days ago, to get a look at the cast iron thumb latch securing the exit. There was a heavy, wooden, slide lock, closer to the top; but it was only bolted at night. The simple thumb latch, was more convenient during the day.

He felt the faint click of the latch as it slipped over the bar. With a nod to his partner, the two men dropped the hoods over their heads and quietly entered the building. They were coming up alongside the teller's cage, when young Peters spotted them. It was his sudden gasp that alerted Bodkin.

"Here! What do you think you're doing?" Bodkin instantly realized how ridiculous that sounded, as he stared at the two, hooded figures.

"I think we're robbing your bank. Now let's keep this easy." Race maintained a calm, but commanding tone. "Nobody needs to get hurt. Both of you! Back up!" He kept his gun on the two, as he motioned to Ketch. "Tie 'em up."

Despite his initial outburst, neither Bodkin nor the clerk, felt the need to be a hero. Both complied with the hooded man, as he bound them securely and gagged each one. With the hard part done, Ketch quickly followed Race to the vault and they began to fill the canvas bags.

**00O0O0O00**

On the ride into Dodge, Kitty had discovered that M'Lady had a loose shoe. When she got to town, her first stop was to ask Moss to see to the repairs while she ran her errands. As Kitty walked on along the boardwalk, she could see the open door of the jail. Buck was tied up outside, which meant the marshal was probably inside.

Kitty's main purpose in coming to town had been to get the funds needed for her trip to Wichita. She stood at the corner of the bank building, only feet from the door, but she might as well have been miles away. Her mind and heart were in that small brick building at the end of the street.

She wanted to run across the dusty road and throw herself into those huge, powerful arms; to feel them tighten around her, protecting her from the world. Kitty knew Matt's anger stemmed from his frustration that she was about to put herself into harm's way. If there was any one constant in this world, it was Matt Dillon's mission to protect his wife from anything and everything.

_Maybe he is right_, Kitty thought_. I don't owe Wayne Russell anything_.

_All these years, not a word and now…now that he's dying, he wants to make amends_.

Kitty thought about the pain he had caused, on his one and only visit. It was Matt's arms that had held her while she cried. It was Dillon's loving hands stroking her and his lips pressing gently to her cheek, while uttering comforting words. All to mend the broken heart, that Wayne Russell had left behind.

Kitty shook off the memories that were dragging her into the past. She was having second thoughts about taking those final steps into Bodkin's bank, when a pair of wide, bulging eyes, over a set of slightly bucked teeth, popped around the corner of the building. Their gazes locked together briefly, before the stranger uttered a strangling gasp and bolted toward the alley.

"Wait." Kitty started after the boy. "Are you all right?"

**0O0O0O0**

The job was done and it was time to get out. Race and Ketch moved, quick and quiet, toward the back door. The older brother was the first out. He'd ripped off the muslin hood and started to mount his horse, when he spotted Kale, running around the side of the building. Eyes wide, mouth open and that knot in his throat slipping up and down like a bobber on a fishing pole. He just kept screaming, '_go'_.

"Go…go…go…!" Kale glanced back over his shoulder, as if the devil himself was giving chase.

Race rushed out the door, confused by his brother's sudden panic. He'd started to run toward the boy, when a female came around the corner, colliding into his arms. Kitty bounced off the stranger's muscular chest, too shocked to speak…or even yell out.

In that moment, Kitty Dillon and the Broderick brothers, were in a dimension bound in silence and void of time. Not a breath was taken. Not a word spoken. Only eyes were asking questions.

It wasn't until her gaze settled on the canvas money bags, that the silence was broken. Race heard the woman's sudden gasp and knew what her next breath would bring. Their eyes met again and Race did the only thing he could think of to keep her from screaming. A restrained blow from his right hand dropped the gorgeous intruder into his arms.

"Shoot her!" Ketch seethed angrily.

"And bring the whole town down on us!" Race sat her up on his horse and climbed up behind her. "Just do like I told you to and meet up at the mine!"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 - Clean The Air

**LAST WORDS**

**Chapter 4**

**Clear the Air**

Calleigh eased the heavy wooden door open, far enough to see the marshal sitting at his desk. She took a deep breath and pasted on a smile, before pushing forward. "Good morning."

His eyes never left the report spread out in front of him, as he grunted out a sound that disagreed with her greeting.

"I had to go out to the Perkins' place early. Aretha had a girl." Calleigh settled into the chair in front of him. "That's their fifth. Mooney says he's going to try again for that boy, but-"

"Look." Angry eyes peered up under his still bowed head. "I'm real happy for the Perkins. Now, did you want something in particular? If not… I'm busy."

Calleigh drew back, more stunned than hurt. She quietly stood up and walked over to the window. Blue eyes narrowed, sliding slowly from side-to-side as she perused the empty street. Hurt had indeed taken over second place, as anger had a definite stranglehold on the lead.

"I did come for something!" The diminutive redhead whirled around, ready for battle. "You are being an ass and I wasn't sure whether or not you were aware of it!"

Matt jumped to his feet, slamming his giant palms down on the wooden surface. "YOU need to mind your own business!"

Calleigh instantly resumed her spot—opposite him, with the desk between them. She stretched her small frame as high as it would go. "Kitty _is_ MY business! And so are you. You won't even listen to her!"

With both hands stretched flat on the desk, Matt leaned forward. "Why are you ALWAYS on her side? Did it ever occur to you that I might be right—just once?"

Calleigh faced the big man, matching blue eyes challenging each other. Yet, as sometimes happens, anger yielded to love. Both her expression and tone softened. "It did occur to me—once; but then I realized I was wrong."

An edgy silence swirled between them, until Matt's scowl grudgingly morphed into a rueful smile. Calleigh walked around the desk, stretching up on her toes to hug him. "I know what it's like to want your father to love you," she whispered, as she settled back on her heels. Once again, their eyes met.

"She won't even let me go with her." He didn't even try to disguise the whine in his voice.

"Maybe because you threatened his life, if you ever saw him again." Her words came with a slight tilt of her head and a reproachful smirk.

"You weren't there, Calleigh. You didn't see the look on Kitty's face when that bastard couldn't deny that he only wanted her money. I held her all night while she cried. I should have shot him then!" This was Matt Dillon, the husband talking now, not the marshal. "I think he's found out how financially successful your mother has become. And now…suddenly; he's _dying._ How convenient."Anger rushed back, as he recalled that morning at the depot. "She'll never be anything more than a meal ticket to him. I just can't believe your mother is that foolish!"

Stunned blue eyes flashed wide. "Tell me you _didn't_ say that to her."

"I…uh…." As the anger receded, regret took its place. Shame forced his gaze to turn away from Calleigh's accusing eyes. "I said a lot of things I shouldn't have." His confession was followed by a pitiful laugh. "I probably hurt her more than Russell did." Matt offered a hapless shrug. "I still don't like her going all that way alone. Why don't you go with her?"

"Matt, it's Wichita, not the end of the world. She'll take the train this afternoon and return by Friday morning. And to answer your question, I already volunteered; and she absolutely forbade it. She's willing to make peace with a the dying man, but she doesn't want him to have _any_ contact with any of his grandchildren—even me."

Matt grunted his frustration. "I really blew it this time, didn't I? What if he hurts her again?"

Calleigh's posture relaxed. "Then _we_ will be here to make the hurt go away."

Matt hugged her again. "Want to walk down to the bank with me?" He stepped around his daughter and snatched his hat from the peg.

"Okay, but why are we going to the bank?"

"Kitty needed to draw out some money for the trip." A remorseful breath preceded his confession. "I think I need to apologize. I don't want my last words to her to be hurtful ones."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5 - Long Road

**LAST WORDS**

**Chapter 5**

**Long Road**

Despite having an extra passenger, Race followed the plan and took the long way back to the mine, to throw off anyone trying to follow his trail. Luckily, he was the first of the three to return.

Kitty moaned softly, as she was pulled down from the horse and carried inside. By the time she became fully conscious; her kidnapper had bound her, hands and feet.

He took a step back, rubbing his hand anxiously across his chin. This was not part of the plan. What he had told Ketch was the truth – as far as it went. If he had shot her, the law would have been down on them before they could get out of town. But, that wasn't the only reason. Aside from that sportin' gal that shot his partner, Race had never killed a woman.

In his thirty-three years, he had robbed everything on wheels, and a number of banks and stores. He had shot and killed a few men who were trying to shoot him. Once, he had even shot a lawman. A sheriff down in Oklahoma had recognized his face from a wanted poster, but he had never just outright murdered anyone. Suddenly, he heard a voice asking the very thing he had been contemplating.

"What are you going to do with me?"

Race turned to face his captive. She was smart enough to be afraid, but strong enough to maintain her fears. He was impressed by the steady, calm voice that questioned him. "I'm not sure. You were _not_ part of the plan."

Kitty squirmed around to pull her body into a sitting position. She leaned back against the dirt wall. "I kind of figured that, but you haven't answered my question."

The tanned face was fixed on the woman, as he uttered an exasperated breath. "Damned if I know lady."

The sound of horses told him he didn't have much time to come up with a good answer to this dilemma. Before Ketch's feet even hit the ground, he started in on Race.

"What the hell was that?" He stomped over to get a closer look at the woman. "Why didn't you just shoot her?"

"I told you – one shot would have brought the law. The robbery went perfect. I wasn't going to ruin it."

"Looks to me like you just did." Ketch towered over their hostage. Just the way this man looked at her, made Kitty feel as if she needed a bath. "Hey, she's good lookin'." Ketch glanced back over his shoulder, as he grabbed for his belt buckle. "We might as well have some fun before we get rid of her." His features were plain, not homely like his kid brother, but not good looking like Race. It was the nasty leer and cold eyes that tilted the scale to the ugly side.

Kitty pressed herself against the dirt wall as his hand came toward her. There was a natural fire in her eyes, that even being bound up could not put out. "Don't touch me!"

Ketch found her threat amusing. "Or what?" he laughed.

"What are you going to do to me?"

Before he could do more than trace the tips of his fingers along the ivory piping on her collar, Race's hand jerked him back.

"No!" He grabbed the bigger man by the arm, swinging him around. "I'm a thief and a robber, but I ain't into…that."

Ketch sneered as he glared at his brother. "Good. I'll take your turn too."

Race stepped between his brother and the redhead. "Ketch! I don't know what we're gonna do with her yet." His jaw twitched, as a pair of stubborn, gray eyes challenged his brother. "But we're NOT doing that." Race spread his feet for balance, taking a stand against the bigger man.

Kitty watched the two men, her mind scrambling for a way out. Once again, her anxious gaze darted around the dirty surroundings, ultimately coming to rest on the bold, black lettering on the cloth bag: **Bodkin Bank. **_There might be a chance_.

"Obviously, you were after money," Kitty asserted. "Is it possible for me to buy my way out of this?"

Her suggestion was enough to distract the argument between the two men. Race wandered over to take a closer look at his captive. "You rich?"

"By some standards." She squared her shoulders, as much as the rope would allow. "How much will it take?"

The riotous arrival of the last brother put her question on hold. When Kale slid down from his horse, he hit the ground running and yelling. "I didn't see her 'til it was too late. She followed me, Race; it wasn't my fault. Really it weren't."

"Kale, it doesn't matter now." This was not the time to deal with an hysterical kid.

The scrawny boy cautiously edged closer to Kitty, as if she were going to reach out and grab him. A look of puzzlement quickly dissolved, into a sea of panic. "Oh no! _No_. Race, you know who this is?" Kale jumped back, to distance himself from the redhead.

"How would I know who she is?" Race had left Dodge when he was only sixteen. Even at that age, he knew farming wasn't for him. If Dunkin hadn't gotten himself shot, Race wouldn't be standing here now. "Okay Kale, who is she?"

"You idiot! She's the marshal's wife!" Ketch announced, with his arrogance still intact. Kale's screeching had caused him to take a closer look. "She's married to Dillon." His lecherous grin once again surfaced. "Yeah, she's got money all right."

Race could feel his heart drop to his stomach. Having the law after you for robbing a bank was one thing—but kidnapping the marshal's wife—that was a death sentence if there ever was one. Once again, his dark eyes were drawn to hers. Race wore a smile that smacked of astonishment, with a measure of hopelessness. "Kale, why don't you put on some coffee?"

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6 - Groveling

**LAST WORDS**

**Chapter 6**

**Groveling**

"Why don't I go get Newly and we can all go to the Prairie Rose for some coffee?"

Matt cast a sly glance at his redheaded daughter, bouncing along at his side. "Why don't you and Newly go alone. I don't need an audience to apologize."

"Awww, come on." Just because she was happy that the misunderstanding was coming to an end, didn't mean she was going to give her dad a break. "Okay. After you've groveled for forgiveness, come on over and I'll buy you a cup of coffee."

"Grovel!" he mumbled. "I wasn't _that_ bad." Matt's steps toward the bank slowed down, as the scene from last night replayed in his head. It was just out of habit that he returned a wave and a nod to Pilfer Rutger, as the cowboy rode by, because in his dazed state, the marshal could see no face, other than Kitty's.

**O0O0O0O0O0O**

_She was in the study when he'd arrived home the night before. He had leaned down to kiss his wife, and caught sight of a tan sheet of paper, laying on the floor at the edge of the desk. With the tips of his fingers, he snatched up the paper. "Here, you… dropped…" The words trailed off, lost in confusion, as he realized that the small slip was actually a telegram. "What is this?"_

_One glance at his wife, told the marshal that it wasn't good news. "Kitty? What's wrong?" Matt scowled, as he read the bold print in front of him. "It's from your father." He wasn't sure why he made the announcement, since she obviously knew the author, as well as the contents. "I can't believe he has the _audacity_ to contact you again!"_

_"__You mean, after you threatened him?" There was no accusation in her tone, only love. Kitty knew that this man had, in the past—and would forever in the future—protect her. That very fact was why she dreaded the words that were about to come. _

_"__I… didn't know you knew.., about that." He appeared slightly embarrassed that she knew, but displayed absolutely no remorse for the actual threat. Instead, Matt uttered a grunting sound. "Dying, huh? So, what—does he want to try for one last con?" Thinking his wife had simply missed the small trash receptacle beside the desk, Dillon wadded up the paper and tossed it neatly into the wire cage. "Why weren't you going to tell me? Afraid I would follow through with my… warning?"_

_"__Did you read the whole thing?" Kitty reached down, rescuing the telegram and carefully smoothed out the crinkled page. Her voice was soft, her tone hopeful that he would understand. "He wants a chance to make peace. To make amends."_

_"__Amends?" Matt stood motionless, staring at his wife. His mind went back to that night when she'd cried herself to sleep in his arms. The first of many, after her father left. "Amends?" The word came out, burdened with sarcasm. His brows furrowed, dipping low over scrutinizing blue eyes. Her words circled around inside his head but he just couldn't make sense of them. "What are you saying?"_

_Kitty rose to her feet. "Matt, sweetheart-" Before she was able to lay a calming hand to his chest he took a step back. _

_"__Honey, don't tell me you are actually considering seeing him again." He watched her struggle to say something, to appease him; but the uneasy silence remained. _

_"__I think we both need closure." She replied simply._

_"__There will be closure…when he's dead." Matt was quickly losing perspective. His job was to keep her safe and protect her, from harm of any kind. Kitty was cutting his legs out from under him and leaving herself vulnerable. In a desperate move, he slipped into his professional persona and it was the marshal's gravelly commands that bounced around the room. "NO! Huh-uh" He shook his head emphatically. "You're not going!" Matt threw up his hands to ward off her touch. "I'm not going to let him hurt you again."_

_"__Matt I've already sent a telegram, letting him know that I would be coming." Again, she reached for him and again he eluded her. "I know you're worried about me, but-"_

_"__But obviously you have decided to make this decision, all on your own." Now it was _his_ hands, reaching out to pull her closer. "Those days of me standing back and saying what you do is your own business, are long gone." He waited for her to respond, but she remained silent. _

_Matt let his hands slide down her arms and quietly stepped back. "Or, maybe you want it to go back to the old days? Obviously, you can take care of yourself now."_

_That night was bad enough, but his final words at breakfast: __**"Don't wait for me to come and rescue you."**__ Oh yeah! There would have to be groveling._

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Taking that first step, from the past and into the present, the dismayed marshal placed his size-sixteen Hyer boot onto the boardwalk. Its mate quickly followed. Matt let his hand hover over the door handle and drew in a fortifying breath. One thing he knew for sure, given the chance to apologize, Kitty would forgive him.

He turned the handle and stepped into the lobby of the bank. As the heel of his boot make contact with the wooden floor, its echo filled the eerie silence. The lawman's trained eyes quickly perused the surroundings. The little hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, as he slipped his gun from its holster. The vault door stood open, but the shelves were empty. Still, there was not a soul in sight. Not Bodkin; not Peters; and, thank God, not Kitty. A muffled sound from behind the counter broke the silence. Easing his way across the room, Dillon leaned over the wooden surface.

The gag stopped Bodkin from speaking, but his eyes relayed relief at the sight of the marshal. Matt quickly ran around the counter and began untying the banker. "Did you recognize him?"

Bodkin tried to work up enough spit to bring his tongue back to life. "Two…two men. They wore cloth hoods – couldn't see – them. It was so quick we didn't hear a thing, then all of a sudden, they were standing right over there – guns drawn."

"I don't suppose you recognized the voice?"

"No; but he wasn't nervous at all. His voice was smooth as silk when he gave orders to the other guy. This wasn't his first time, that's for sure."

"How long ago?" Matt stood back, while Bodkin worked the ropes to free his teller.

"At least an hour. I saw the smaller one turn the closed sign and I was beginning to think no one was going to come and rescue us." Bodkin helped Peters to his feet, while answering the marshal's questions. He couldn't help but notice the pasty countenance on the young man. "Why don't you step outside and get a breath of air." Peters mumbled something that sounded like, 'thank you' and stumbled toward the door.

"You two going to be all right?"

"Just get my money back, marshal. We're fine."

Matt had his hand on the handle when he turned back. "Kitty wasn't here, was she?"

Bodkin appeared puzzled by the question. "No. No one has been here—except for those thieves."

Matt offered a curt nod of thanks and headed out the door. A grateful sigh emerged, as he walked back toward the gun shop. He was going to have his hands full with the robbery; at least he didn't have to worry about his wife. Matt never lacked confidence in his son-in-law, but he was wishing Festus could go with them. The scruffy little man was the best tracker around; but he had gone with Wylie to round up some horses that had found freedom through a broken section of fencing.

His quick steps came to a halt, when he spotted Calleigh and Newly inside the Prairie Rose. Matt rapped lightly on the window and motioned for them to come out. He could hear his daughter's infectious laughter, as the two stepped out onto the boardwalk. It was a light, inviting sound that usually brought a smile to anyone within earshot.

"Let me guess..." She winked at Newly and gave him a nudge. "You want us to help you grovel."

Any other time, he might have enjoyed the banter, but not today. "The bank was robbed about an hour ago."

"Robbed?" The two uttered the single word in concert, while sharing the same shocked expression. "But it's been quiet all morning." Newly glanced up toward the bank. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Nope. They went in the back door wearing masks. Bodkin couldn't give me any description at all. Just said they seemed to know what they were doing." Matt glanced back over his shoulder in time to see Jonas talking to a very irate and agitated banker. Within minutes, everyone in town would know about the robbery. "Calleigh, get four or five of those guys saddled up to come with us. Newly, why don't you come with me? Maybe we can pick up their tracks from the alley."

The two lawmen disappeared behind the bank to scour the dirt-packed alley for leads. Matt dropped to one knee for a closer look at the hoof prints. The brown crusty dirt was cracked and dried with bits of prickly weed fighting for a place in the sun along with tiny puffs of goose grass. "Bodkin said two men." Matt announced. "But these prints show three horses. And from the looks of things, they all took off in different directions."

"Matt…" Calleigh stood white-faced, with Moss Grimmick directly behind her. She called to him again, in a stronger voice. "**Daddy**.You need to listen."

The marshal rose to his feet, a scowl buried deep in his face. He knew his daughter and could read the fear on her face. "What is it?"

"M'Lady is at the stable. Kitty took her in to have a shoe reshod…" Calleigh's eyes darted to the old liveryman, then settled back on her dad. "…While she went on over to the bank."

"But, Bodkin said Kitty wasn't there when the robbery went down."

"I think I might have the answer to that. Matt, look at this." Newly pointed down to a cluster of mashed footprints swirled in the dirt. "Looks like a scuffle took place and if I'm not mistaken…_that's_ a woman's shoe print." The two men now stood side-by-side. "Which way you want to start?"

Before making that choice, Matt glanced back at his daughter. "Calleigh, did you get a posse together?"

"Yes sir. They're saddling up now. But how will you know which trail to follow?"

Matt walked back to the three sets of horse tracks. "This one." He pointed to the one farthest south. "It's deeper set than the other two. …Like it's carrying two riders." He looked up, as the rest of his men began to gather around. Anger dominated fear, but both were evident in his speech. "They've got Kitty."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Mine

**LAST WORDS**

**Chapter 7**

**The Mine**

Ketch squatted down on his haunches, eyeballing Kitty like a bug under a microscope. "Hmmm. Could be easy money, Race. I seen their ranch and I know for a fact, that marshal is _real_ watchful of his family."

"Family?" Race's dark eyes flashed back to the redhead. Children? Damn! He hadn't even thought of that.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they got some kids…I know there's a boy. Seen him with the marshal a couple of times. You know he'll pay to get their momma back. Ain't that right, Red?" Ketch had a foul, vicious laugh, giving just a glimpse into his black heart. A single finger poked out from a fisted hand to jab at the lady, but she quickly drew back to avoid his touch.

"Leave her alone, Ketch."

The family bully jumped to his feet so quickly, he startled everyone around him. "What's _your_ problem? You're the one that messed up and brought her here! Now, we gotta do somethin' with her. So what's it gonna be? Ransom…or shoot her!" He briefly turned his attention away from Kitty and back toward his brother. "Maybe you plan on making her _your_ woman." Ketch leaned dangerously close to the smaller man. "Is that your plan, little brother? You think maybe she'll put out to the likes of you?"

"Hey guys," Kale's screechy voice echoed within the hollow opening. "Coffee's done." He skittered nervously, over to the two men. "I fixed ya some, Ketch. I got ya a cup."

Ketch's mouth twitched angrily, but he wasn't ready to go that last step. Race was smaller, but something told Ketch that his younger brother was dangerous. Kale had been taking the brunt of Ketch's anger for years and today wasn't going to be any different. Ketch slapped the cup away, slopping the hot liquid down the boy's arm.

"Get the hell away from me!" The bully stomped across the room, grabbed the whiskey and charged out of the mine.

The tension eased from Race's body, as he walked over to his kid brother. Kale hopped, from one spindly leg to the other, while flailing his injured arm in the air.

"Let me see it, Kale." Race took the boy's hand to inspect the burn. "It's not even going to blister. Go put some cool water on it. It'll be fine."

Kale scowled at the minor injury, as if it had let him down. "Yeah, I guess it's okay." Having Race come home was the greatest thing that had ever happened to the boy. When he first showed up, Kale was scared that he was going to be facing two bullies; especially with the stories about the bank robberies and stage hold-ups. One time, Kale had even seen a wanted poster, with Race's picture on it.

Kale could only remember seeing Race one other time: When he was seven years old, his ma was dying and wanted to see her middle son. Somehow, Race got word and managed to get home in time to say good-bye. 'Course, he only stayed a couple of hours—and that was ten years ago.

The youngest Broderick boy was relieved and pleased when Race turned out to be, not only tolerant, but somewhat protective over his kid brother. It only took a few days for Race to become Kale's idol.

"What cha gonna do with that lady, Race?" Kale watched the way his brother stood and tried to imitate the stance. "Ya ain't gonna shoot 'er, are ya?"

"No, but I sure got us in a mess. I guess I kind of let you down, didn't I Kale?" Race slipped his arm around his brother's bony shoulder and walked him back to the makeshift table, where he tossed the grounds out of the cup, letting them splash across the dirt floor. "How about a refill?"

Kale grinned, eager to please his brother. "Huh-uh. I ain't disappointed atall! Why don't we just take our part of the money and leave? Ya are gonna take me with ya, ain't ya Race?"

That was a question the older man wasn't ready to answer. Leaving him to be tormented by that brute was wrong, but what was he going to do with a dimwitted kid? "We can't just leave her here with Ketch. You wouldn't want to do that, would you?"

Kale scowled as he looked back at the lady. He shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his frayed jeans. "No, I wouldn't wanna do that to her. Ketch can be real mean. 'Specially to women. He used to beat up Jenny Frakes, 'til she finally runned off with that salesman. After that, all he had to beat on was me."

Race winced from the bitter coffee and the tale. "Why didn't Pa stop him?" Race had left home because his pa worked him too hard, but he didn't remember him ever being a cruel man.

"Pa got hurt a couple of years ago. That old mule kicked him and broke his leg. By the time Doc Adams came out, it was all poisoned and he had to cut it off." Kale swallowed hard, setting the bobbing apple in motion. "Truth is, Race, Ketch beat Pa too. Pa tried to get word to ya to come home, but-" The boy shrugged, his dirty face still held the innocence of a child. "I guess ya didn't get the messages, huh?"

"Yeah, I uh…guess not." The letters had found him, but he and Miles were planning a job in Denver and—to be honest—once his mother died, Race didn't feel any obligations to the old man. He cleared his throat and stepped away from his brother. "The lady is probably thirsty. I'm going to check on her."

"I got some beans and sowbelly. Do you want me to get 'em heated up?"

Heavy footsteps, laden with guilt, stopped in mid stride. Race retrieved a smile before turning back to his little brother. "That would be fine, Kale. I'm sure we will all feel better after we get some food in our bellies."

**DodgeDodgeDodge**

Gratefully, it was a short walk from the bank to the jail, because Matt cursed himself, every step of the way. The words just kept cycling around and around in his head**_:_**

**_"_****_Don't wait for me to come and save you!"_**

He didn't realize how sharp his last words to her were, until they began to rip and claw at his heart.

Matt disappeared into the office, long enough to grab a rifle. When he stepped back onto the boardwalk, Calleigh and Newly were mounted and waiting. "Calleigh, I don't think you should-"

"You might as well let me come, because I'll just follow along behind." Calleigh instantly quashed his objections. That stubborn Dillon jaw tightened in defiance. "You may need me. What if…if someone is hurt?" Her words were not meant to be cruel, but they snatched the breath from his lungs.

Matt pulled his Stetson down low on his forehead, to cover his shame, and mounted Buck in silence.

**0O0O0O0O0O0**

Race leaned against a support beam inside the mine. A tolerant smile eased its way in place, as he watched his little brother fret and fidget over the black pot. One would think the boy had a culinary masterpiece brewing, instead of a three-day-old slab of sowbelly.

The smile dissolved when he caught sight of his older brother. Ketch was propped up against a pile of loose dirt. He was still clutching the bottle, but the strong drink had failed to mellow the hostile man.

At last, his eyes fell on their prisoner. Race quietly crossed the room and dropped down on one knee, next to the lady. "Are you all right?" His tone possessed none of the characteristics expected from a ruthless kidnapper.

"That's kind of an odd question to ask me…isn't it?" Kitty held up her hands, brandishing the binding ropes. She was intrigued by the man that had taken her hostage. "Except for the punch you gave me, I'm not hurt."

"I apologize for that. I wasn't brought up to hit a woman…" The sheepish smile gave credibility to his claim. "…You just appeared and—I had to shut you up."

Kitty stared into his sleepy, gray eyes. She knew Matt would never agree with her, but even a thief could have a good side. "You know, my husband will be coming after me."

Race let his eyes wander over the beautiful woman. His smile was envious, his tone sincere. "Madam, I don't doubt for an instant that he would go to hell and back to find you." He cast a glance at the drunken brother. "Believe me, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'm a thief not a-"

"Kidnapper?" Kitty offered in a slightly patronizing tone.

"Yeah. I'm thinking if we leave you here, it won't be long before you're rescued."

Kitty leaned to one side to get a better view of Ketch. "Do you think he's going to go for that?"

Race pursed his lips as he contemplated her question. They both knew that was not going to happen. Fear edged its way into Kitty's tone. "He'll kill me the first chance he gets—after he rapes me."

Race dipped his head low, snatching a secretive glance at Ketch. "I'm going to untie you, but I'll leave the ropes around your wrists. As soon as he passes out, I want you to go back into the mine far enough that he won't see you."

Kitty was confused by his plan. "Why can't I just take one of the horses and leave?"

"Because he **will **go after you; and I don't want to take the chance that he will catch you. Kale and I will tell him you got loose and headed back to Dodge. You just stay hidden until he rides out."

"How do you know Kale will go along with it?"

"Because he hates Ketch," Race paused, unable to suppress his impish grin. "And he idolizes me. I don't suppose you would give us a head start before you go back to Dodge?"

"Aiding and abetting? That's against the law."

"I'll just bet the marshal will go easy on you." Despite the situation, there was easiness between them.

Kitty suspected that, despite Race's teasing demeanor, his question was serious. She also knew she would never deceive her husband. "It wouldn't matter. I know him and he **_will_** find you."

"Had to ask." Race offered a grin that had charmed many a woman. "I'll bet he'll be so happy to get you back, it will sure slow him down some."

Kitty returned his easy smile, "I wouldn't count on it."

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8 - Boom

**LAST WORDS**

**Chapter 8**

**Boom**

Ketch's sweaty fingers closed around the neck of the empty bottle. Still half leaning, half laying against the pile of loose dirt, his chin rested on his chest as he peered up at the couple against the far wall. He wasn't so drunk that he didn't notice the way his brother kept guarding that woman.

The hateful scowl that had teased his features, off and on, had finally secured its place—permanently. Ketch tipped the bottle up, on end, trying to lure that last drop into his mouth. The elusive drop rolled around the mouth of the bottle and dropped onto the ground. Uttering a grunt of dissatisfaction, he smacked his lips, relishing the memory of the harsh tasting liquid.

He tossed the bottle over his shoulder and pushed himself up into a sitting position. His sullen gaze fixed on the couple. Maybe he wasn't so far off when he'd taunted Race about the marshal's wife running off with him. They sure seemed pretty cozy, not at all like a man interested in ransoming her off to her family.

Heavy lids blinked sluggishly, as his eyes wandered back to the skinny boy, cooking up the foul smelling beans. "Stupid kid!" Ketch muttered to himself. "Nobody's gonna eat that crap!" More dazed that curious, Ketch continued to watch the boy; but it wasn't until Kale kicked the crate aside, that Ketch actually took notice.

He sat upright, trying to rub the alcohol haze from his eyes. It took a few seconds to focus in on the lettering on the wooden box. Over the years, the paint had faded, until only six of the letters were still legible. Ketch sounded out each letter: D-y…a…i-t-e. The scowl remained, but was joined by a vicious smile. "Dynamite!" he mumbled. "That stupid kid is kicking a box of dynamite around."

Ketch's bitter laughter was cut short, when he was struck with a brilliant idea. It was greed, not hunger, that drew that red tongue out and across his lips. His gaze only rested momentarily on the youngest Broderick, but it was anchored to the couple against the far wall. Maybe they were planning something and…maybe he just didn't care anymore. Trying to get this ransom was going to be too much trouble anyway.

_If I was to set off that dynamite, with all three of you inside…well, that would leave all the money from the bank, just for me_. Brows went up, like fuzzy arches, dancing over excited eyes.

Ketch wore a smile he had never used before. It was more than just getting the money. His brother would be dead—the great Race Broderick. The son that his mother never stopped talking about. Even his pa had reached out to his middle son for help.

And that stupid kid, fumbling all over him like some sort of hero. One big boom and Ketch would be rid of both of them, once and for all.

Ketch pulled himself to his feet. The whiskey still hampered his steps, so he stood quiet until he could walk. He could see the moneybags, stacked inside the opening. All he had to do was toss them outside and then grab a couple of sticks from that old box. Just picturing the look on Race's face, demanded the return of that wicked smile to Ketch's lips.

**0O0O0O0**

Race loosened the ropes around Kitty's wrists and untied the ones binding her ankles. "I'll check on him to make sure he's passed out. I'll let one of the horses go, so he'll think you took off."

Kitty worked her hands free of the rope and rubbed the bruised skin around her wrists. "I guess I should say thank you."

It was an odd time for a smile, or a chuckle, but Race adopted both. "For kidnapping you, or for slugging you?"

"You know, this is the second time I've been punched by a handsome man."

"I know there's a story in there, I only wish I had time to hear it." His smile waned and his voice became serious. "Don't go too far back in there. I don't know how safe it is."

The relaxed moment was broken when fear unexpectedly flashed across Kitty's face. "Race!" Kitty screamed. "He's behind you!"

"Get up real slow, little brother." Ketch motioned for Kale to step away from the table. "You! Stand over there." He stepped over next to the box. "Throw that gun down, Race."

Race pulled himself to his feet and tossed his gun into the dirt. He could hear Kitty stand up and took a step to the side to cover her. "What are you doing, Ketch?"

"What'cha two cookin' up over there?" Ketch stretched his neck to one side to get a look at the woman. "You untied her hands, didn't ya? Was you planning on running out on me and the dummy?"

"No, Ketch. I was just going to let the lady go. We don't need her and we sure don't need the marshal chasing after us." He took his eyes off his older brother, long enough to cast a quick glance at the frightened boy. "Kale, everything is going to be all right."

"No need for you to lie to the boy, Race." Ketch shoved the box out into the open and reached down to retrieve a stick. "I got plans for all of ya."

Multiple gasps echoed in the hollow mine, when Race and Kitty realized what was in the crate. "Ketch! What are you doing? Be careful with that stuff. It's unstable."

Ketch waved the stick around in the air. "You mean—this? "His drunken cackle matched his demented behavior. "I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't! That stuff has probably been sitting here since the mine closed." Race could feel his heart pounding in his ears. "Ketch, look at it. See that white stuff on the stick? That's nitroglycerin. When it gets old, it-"

"Shut up! You think you know everything, don't cha Race? Well, ya didn't know I was gonna be runnin' off with **_all_** the bank money. Ya didn't know that, did you?" With every angry word, Ketch shook the stick a little harder.

"No, Ketch," Race shoved his fear down as far as he could bury it. From somewhere deep inside, he managed to pull out a calm voice, "I admit that I did not see that coming." He reached back, to make sure Kitty was behind him."Whatever your problem is, it's with me… not them."

Hate twisted the oldest brother's features into an even more grotesque image. "Always the hero! You're nothing but an outlaw. A thief! You jest showing off for the woman…and that stupid kid. Now get over there." Again, he waved the explosive red stick toward the back of the mine.

Race edged his way toward the tunnel, watching for that one chance. Ketch's step was still unsteady and his reflex's slow. When he leaned down to grab a second stick, Race made his move. He shouted at Kale to run and pushed Kitty down toward the tunnel. "Run Kale! Run!"

Ketch wasn't clear headed enough to handle all the commotion at once. He turned to fire at Kale, but the skinny kid had slipped out of the mine and was already out of sight.

"Run!" Race gave Kitty a shove toward the back of the tunnel. He was almost out of sight, when Ketch's bullet caught him. His body slammed forward and he groaned in pain, but he knew they couldn't stop.

"NO!" He pushed Kitty away when she stopped to help him. "KEEP GOING!"

The ground began to rumble and the air around her became buried in a sea of loose, black dirt and debris. Her feet couldn't keep ahead of the vibrations. Kitty felt Race's hands grab her around the waist and throw her forward, using his body to shield her. The two had barely made it to the rear of the tunnel, when the whole world exploded around them.

**0O0O0O0**

Worried blue eyes secretly watched the big man riding alongside her. Matt's pale face resembled a chunk of stone: Colorless, hard, features pinched tight. He had confessed to his daughter, his final words to his wife. Calleigh knew those words were running through his mind in an endless loop.

The small redhead leaned over towards her dad and whispered, "She knows you didn't mean it." Matt's only reaction was a sharp wince and a tug on the reins to push Buck faster. The space didn't remain empty for long, as Newly pulled up next to her.

"He'll be all right." Newly's words sounded more positive than his expression implied. Deep down, he knew that if they were unable to rescue Kitty, those last words wouldn't matter, as Matt would never survive the loss anyway.

The scrawny body lay sprawled out across the road leading away from the mine. Dazed and covered in a blanket of dust, Kale pulled himself up from the ground. Wide, frightened eyes searched frantically over his body, as though he expected to find parts missing.

Finally satisfied that he had survived the blast intact, Kale headed back up the hill toward the mine. He was confused at first, that even when he reached the peak, he still couldn't see the opening. Then he realized that the opening was gone. The mouth was filled with rock, dirt and pieces of decaying wood.

Kale stopped so suddenly, his lean frame waffled like a willow, blown about by a strong breeze. There was something else hidden in that conglomeration of debris. The boy eased himself closer—with small, cautious steps—for a better look.

And there it was… The hand of Ketch Broderick. Actually, it was a fist—still doubled in anger, even in death. Kale's hand went out three times, before he actually had the courage to touch the lifeless limb. It was real and it was dead. He wondered if there were a body attached to it, or had it been blown clean off? The boy grinned as he drew back, momentarily pleased that his big brother would never be able to beat on him again. The enjoyment was short-lived when he remembered his other brother, Race.

"Are you all right?" Race rolled off of the body he had tried to protect. "Kitty?"

Her answer was hampered by the fine mist of dirt and debris, but amidst the coughs, she finally was able to answer. When she heard him groan, Kitty remembered that he had been shot right before the explosion. "Never mind me, are you all right?"

Race ignored her question and channeled her attention in another direction. He pointed to the top of the tunnel. "Look." Splinters of light appeared, as if the sun were shining through a colander. Particles of dirt clung to the light, as it floated down to the ground. It wasn't a big enough opening to be called a way out, but it did keep them from being buried in darkness.

Kitty waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness before trying to get up. She placed her hand on the wooden plank under her for support, but the rotted wood gave way, dropping her back onto the ground.

"Be careful!" His voice was tight, irritated. "You made it through the explosion; don't go getting yourself hurt now."

Despite their predicament, Kitty found herself smiling in the darkness. "You sound like my husband. He gets cross when he gets worried." She made another attempt to get to him, this time more carefully. "Where were you hit? Maybe I can at least bandage it."

"NO." Race grunted and gasped in pain. "It's alright. Just stay where you are."

Kitty squinted, for a better look at the man. Even in this murky light, she could see he was struggling to breathe. "Race, how bad were you shot?"

The injured man smothered a painful cry, as he pulled himself up against the metal miner's cart. "It's not being shot that's the problem," he managed with a gasp, "Just let me sit here a minute… to catch my breath."

Never one to take orders, Kitty crawled over to Race. She could see his hands folded across his stomach. _Oh please don't be a gut shot, she prayed_. "Let me see."

"Kitty, no – don't…" Race tried to swat her hands away, but he was too weak. Kitty could see the blood and dirt caked on his hands, as she forced them apart.

"What…?" It wasn't a gunshot wound at all. It was a small piece of wood. "Maybe I can pull it out and-"

"NO! DON'T TOUCH IT!" Race screamed, as his body jerked back in pain.

Kitty couldn't hide the shock or confusion that gripped her. She carefully reached around him, careful not to touch the wound. What protruded from the front was only a tiny part of the problem. Her eyes refused to abandon Race, as the impact of his wound became a reality. He had been impaled, by a long, jagged piece of wood. "We have two wonderful doctors and-"

"Stop." Race forced a smile and reached up to stroke her cheek. "Hey, I'm trapped in a dark, quiet place with a beautiful woman. What more could a guy want?"

"This happened when you threw yourself over me, didn't it?"

"Don't go making it out like I'm some kind of hero. Ketch was right; I'm an outlaw. I doubt that your marshal would think that I 'saved' your life." Race paused, to take a breath and let the pain roll over him. "I'm sure they're looking for you by now."

The clip-clop of Buck's hooves hitting the ground, began to mimic the marshal's thoughts. …_Don't wait - for me -to come - save you…clip clop...Don't wait - for me - to come - save you..._ Matt drew in a sharp breath; his body grew rigid in the saddle, as he tried to subdue the words that plagued him. The lines around his eyes were pinched tight and the long muscle along his jaw twitched angrily.

It was the sound of an explosion that released him from his private hell. All heads turned toward blast, in time to see the billowing cloud of dust rise above the hill.

"That's coming from one of those abandoned mines!" Before Calleigh finished speaking, Matt was already heading over the hill.

Kale remembered the last time he had seen Race; he was running back into the tunnel with the woman. Losing Ketch sure didn't bother him, but he didn't want to lose Race. Not now, when his big brother was going to take him away from here. Kale began to run around the perimeter of the mine, yelling for all he was worth.

Kitty tore off a section of her petticoat, to wipe the sweat and dirt from Race's forehead. "Why did you do that for me?"

"Seemed like the thing to do." His cavalier attempt to shrug it off, ended with a painful grimace. "I didn't know _this_ was going to happen."

"But you knew it could." She tucked her legs under her. "Thank you."

"Don't go making a thing out of it. Let's talk about sumthin' else."

Kitty nodded and struggled to produce a smile. "You married?"

"No. Why? You thinking about leaving your husband for me?" Even in pain, his roguish charm emerged. "I didn't think it would be fair to marry – not in my line of work." Something flashed in her eyes that made him curious. "What?"

"So the same logic applies on both sides of the law."

"Let me guess… he didn't want to leave a widow and possibly children?" He paused, letting his gaze slowly pass over the redhead. "I see he came to his senses, though. Good for him—and you. Earlier, I said he would go to hell and back to find you. That's true, isn't it?"

Kitty thought about the last words Matt had said to her. _Don't wait for me to come save you_. She knew he must be going out of his mind by now, with worry and guilt. Not for a second did she put any value to those words, uttered in the heat of anger.

Life was full of disappointments and surprises, but it also had its constants. The sun would come up every morning; the moon would surely take its place at night; and Matt Dillon would **_always_** rescue the redheaded woman from New Orleans.

"Yes." She said quietly. "That is very true."

"Ketch said you have a son. Just got the one?"

"We have two daughters, too."

"They must be worried sick about now." Race sucked in another sharp breath, then took a moment to push the pain back down. "Bet that boy is real proud of his momma."

"He is very protective—of me and his sisters. Were you close to your mother?"

Race leveled his gaze onto the woman gently wiping the sweat from his brow. "I guess I was always a momma's boy at heart."

Their conversation was interrupted by the frantic shrieking of Kale Broderick, as he ran around the base of the mine. Race's name was being called, over and over. Together, Kitty and Race cried out to the boy.

Matt was at the head of the posse and almost to the top of the hill, when a rider popped up. Long, skinny arms waved wildly, while indiscernible screams filled the air. Matt rode ahead, with Calleigh on his tail, to meet the boy.

"The mine…" Kale gasped. "Dynamite…blew up…they're trapped." Kale leaned over the saddle horn, struggling for every breath.

"Who's trapped!" Matt's powerful voice was enough to fully terrify the boy.

"My brother… and the woman."

Matt reached over and grabbed Kale by the throat. "If she's hurt, so help me…!"

"I don't know if she's hurt, but…but…you gotta come get my brother out!" As frightened as he was of the marshal, Kale was even more afraid of losing Race. He squirmed out of Matt's grip and headed back to the mine.

Kitty found herself confiding in the man that had kidnapped her. Not just because he was dying…there was something about him that put her at ease. "Do you regret your choice to become an outlaw?"

"Not really. I just wasn't cut out to be a farmer; and I didn't have enough moral conviction to be a lawman." He offered a sigh, indicating at least one regret. "I didn't know Ketch was being mean to the family. I do regret that I didn't get home when Pa wrote to me."

Kitty was genuinely surprised to learn that he had actually gotten the letter. "Why didn't you go?"

"It wasn't like Ma's letter. She always loved me and I loved her; but Pa was strict—too strict. I never got the sense that he actually loved any of us, even Ma."

"You feel like you let them all down, by not stopping Ketch?"

"Yeah; the old man was strict, but not cruel. He even said in the letter that he loved me, but I didn't believe him. Maybe he couldn't help being cold to all of us. The heart can't give what it don't have. I should'a gone home. Should've settled things between us." Race could see the frown, not only on her lips, but in her eyes as well. "I hit a nerve?"

Kitty poured out the choice she was being forced to make. "I had just about decided not to go, but now… I don't know. I do know how upsetting this is to my husband."

Race's body was beginning to give up the fight. Kitty could see the blood was not only covering the front of his shirt, but pooling on the ground beneath. "Take him along. Maybe he can't protect you from getting hurt, but you can at least, let him be with you. He needs that."

"I don't think that would be a good idea-" Those thoughts would have to wait. Race fell over to one side, in a fit of coughing. He cried out in pain, when the wood pushed its way further through his body. Kitty carefully eased him over onto his side, to relieve the pressure. "Race, I don't know what to do for you."

"Just talk to me. I don't wanta be alone."

**"****KITTY! KITTY, ARE YOU IN THERE!"**

Race saw the way her eyes were instantly drawn to the man shouting her name. Before she even responded, he knew who owned that voice.

"Matt, we're in here. Please hurry. He's hurt!"

"Sweetheart, are you all right?" It was obvious the marshal was not interested in anyone else's well-being.

"Yes, I'm okay; but please hurry." Kitty tried to make Race as comfortable as possible. "Did I tell you that my daughter is a doctor? She learned from the best. Between the two of them-"

Race squeezed her hand. "Kitty, it's no good. I'm only asking two things of ya. If you could get the judge to go easy on Kale; he's a good kid."

"And the second?"

"I just want to listen to your voice. Talk to me. About your family. Your children."

Kitty settled in next to him, with his head resting on her shoulder. She could hear the voices and scraping sounds outside the mine, as she began to regale him with tales of her family. Somewhere, between the birth of Cooper and Hadley, Kitty lost him. But, she continued to stroke his forehead and softly weave the tale of the Dillon family.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9 - Confessions

**LAST WORDS**

**Chapter 9**

**Confessions **

Kitty sat on the side of the hill, ensconced in her husband's arms. Her blue eyes glazed over as she watched one of the men disappear down through the top of the tunnel to reclaim Race's body. She began to shiver, despite the warm body draped around her.

"I need to get you home." Matt made a move, as if to get up, but she quickly stopped him.

"Wait…not 'til he's out." Unshed tears gathered, impatient to break loose. "_Please_, Matt."

His nod was brief, but discernible. Matt tenderly brushed the matted hair from her temple and pressed his lips against the soiled skin. The panic had almost overtaken him when she was pulled from the mine. The front of her body was cloaked in a layer of blood. Dirt, mixed with the red liquid, caked around her hands and arms. Even the side of her face was smeared with the repulsive substance. Calleigh quickly took over, constantly assuring her dad that the blood did not belong to Kitty.

Kale sat at the top of the hill. His long, wiry frame crumpled into a heap, with his head buried in his arms. His shouting had gradually sunken into a soft, mournful sob, as his brother's body was placed on the ground.

"Momma, you need to go on home." Calleigh pressed her hand to her mother's cheek. "We'll take care of… everything here."

"The boy?" Kitty asked.

"It's okay." Calleigh assured her. "We'll see that he's not hurt."

Matt stood and pulled his wife to her feet. The day had been too long and the tension proved to be too great. Kitty collapsed into his arms, before she could take a single step.

"Daddy." Calleigh gently shook the big man's shoulder, rousing him out of a much needed impromptu nap.

His disoriented gaze instantly vanished, as he lurched forward. "…Kitty?"

Calleigh quickly offered a reassuring hand and stepped aside, giving him a full view of the sleeping woman. "She's all right. I just wanted to tell you that I'm taking Cooper and Hadley home with us. Poppy will be here, if momma needs him. Why don't you go on to bed? You must be exhausted too."

"It has been quite a day." He thought about the bank's funds and would have smiled if he had the energy. "It was considerate of Ketch, to throw those money bags outside the mine before blowing it up. Mr. Bodkin was very happy about that."

Calleigh was able to muster a grin. "Are you going to try to help the boy? Kale has never gotten into any trouble before, you know."

"I know. I thought maybe I could convince Judge Brooker to send him to the same work farm that Lem went to. Hal Mantle seems to be working wonders with those boys."

"Get some rest."

Calleigh had turned to leave, when Matt reached out to squeeze her hand. "Thank you, sweet pea. You always take such good care of her."

"You're still agonizing over that stupid remark, aren't you?" Calleigh squatted down beside the chair. "When I was helping her bathe, she asked me if you had been brooding over it. As soon as she wakes up, she'll tell you the same thing I've been telling you." She stood up and kissed his cheek before leaving. "If you don't get some rest, I'll have to tell Poppy; and you know how annoying he can be."

"Seems to be a trait of _all_ the doctors in this family." The marshal offered a wink in place of a smile. Calleigh checked on her mother one more time before leaving the room. Matt allowed his gaze to rest momentarily on his daughter, before settling on his wife. The events of the day had not allowed time for him to really talk to her. At the mine, Kitty had been in a state of shock. Later, she barely made it through the bath, before climbing into bed and surrendering to exhaustion.

Matt was deep in thought when Kitty's eyes opened so quickly it startled him. Kitty pulled herself up and nestled comfortably back against the headboard. Her freshly scrubbed face was bare, except for an innocent smile and her voice still possessed a soft, sleepy quality. "Hi." She held out her hands for him to come to her.

Matt pulled himself up and crossed over to the bed. "How do you feel?" He sat down beside her.

"Glad to be safely tucked into my own bed." Kitty reached for his hand. "Before you put on that lawman's hat and ask me about the robbery, we need to talk."

"I left that hat at the office. The only one I brought home is my Matt Dillon, husband hat." He reached up, brushing his fingers through the long, red tresses. "I was afraid I'd lost you; that I'd never get the chance…" He let his eyes drift downward, too ashamed to face her. "…To tell you how sorry I am, for-"

"Oh, Matt." Kitty pulled him in for a much needed kiss. Just as Calleigh predicted, she was quick to dismiss her husband's fears. "I knew from the very beginning that you would be coming after me. I never doubted it for an instant." Her hands flew, palms up, to stop him before he could object. "You were just angry that I wouldn't let you protect me. I have decided that I do want to go to Wichita." Kitty looked down at the rough, strong hand resting in her lap. "But I would really appreciate it if you would go with me."

Relief washed over his handsome face, taking two day's worth of stress with it. "Yes, of course I will go with you." Matt donned the first smile he had worn in days. "And I promise to behave." He leaned down, taking the kiss she had waiting. "I don't want to jinx it, but what changed your mind about me coming along?"

"Race suggested it." Kitty knew he had been waiting for her to tell him what happened between her and Broderick.

"Race." Matt was able to relay contempt, disgust and as much as he wanted to deny it—jealousy—in those four letters.

Kitty recognized every one of those emotions, but she still tried to make him understand. "Did you know that he was injured saving me?"

"You wouldn't have been there at all if it hadn't been for him." Matt sullen expression and begrudging tone were proof that he was not ready to give the dead man any credit.

Kitty explained how she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She also pointed out how Race had protected her from Ketch and was going to help her escape. Through it all, Matt's jaw remained taut and the scowl never wavered.

"You know your…_guardian angel_…was wanted for robbery and murder?" Matt's blunt delivery still lacked any compassion.

"I know. I'm not comparing him to you." Kitty smiled and stroked his cheek. "No one…compares to you, Cowboy. You are my true hero. All I'm trying to say is, he was a decent man that made some bad choices. One of them, was not going home to make up with his father before he died."

"You talked about that? With _him_?" Matt was genuinely surprised, that she would discuss something so personal, with a man like that.

"We talked about a lot of things. Matt; he was dying. I would have been the one impaled by that piece of wood if he hadn't thrown himself over me. Race didn't want to die alone and he asked me to just talk to him. No matter how I got into that situation, I owed him that much."

Matt grumbled some words that were clearly better off left unsaid and stared at the hands holding his.

The tips of her fingers danced lightly across the forearm that lay possessively across her lap. "He said you would come looking for me."

Blue eyes shot up meeting hers. "You didn't tell him what I said!"

"Of course I didn't." She tilted her head with a coy smile. "Actually, what he said was that you would follow me into hell to rescue me."

"You know I would." A hint of guilt still plagued him. "I said he was an outlaw, I didn't say he was stupid."

Kitty laughed as she threw back the blanket. "Why don't you come to bed and let me thank you for rescuing me."

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10 - Wayne Russell

**LAST WORDS**

**Chapter 10**

Wayne Russell

The portly woman at the desk pointed to the room at the end of the hall. Wearing a smile, that appeared neither friendly nor genuine, she stated simply, '_Bed twelve'_. Kitty paused at the threshold and stared into the stark, white room. Even on this side of the doorway, the smell of disinfectant couldn't mask the odious stench of death.

The long room was lined with windows and two rows of beds, lined up like white iron sentries, on each side of the room. Each was neatly attired in crisp white sheets. To each wrought iron soldier was issued a wooden, straight back chair and white, metal side table.

Kitty let her gaze come to rest on the bed occupied at the end of the room. Even from here, his emaciated state was obvious. This was not the image she had carried in her memory all these years. Where was the debonair man that had broken her heart? Her feet felt as if they were stuck to the beige tiles that ran along the edge of the hallway.

A large, but gentle hand, rested on her shoulder and she could feel his breath on her cheek when he leaned down. "Honey. You don't have to do this."

Her small, unsteady hand reached up, laying atop his for reassurance. "No, I _need_ to do it. Will you go in with me?"

Matt kissed her temple, while his hand slipped from her shoulder, to slide around her waist. "I'll be right at your side."

Together they walked past the procession of windows. Despite the sun's valiant efforts, neither noticed its brilliance, nor felt its warmth. Kitty stood motionless, staring at the sleeping man. Sensing an audience, his eyes opened, blinking rapidly, in an effort to bring into focus the lady at his bedside.

A wide smile appeared, then relaxed into a comfortable countenance. "Kitty. You came." He struggled to sit up, but his arms had surrendered their strength months ago. Before Kitty could give him any assistance, Matt stepped in and carefully pulled the man up.

"Oh! You came too." Wayne leaned into the man's arms, while his daughter puffed up the pillows at his back. "I hope you haven't come to fulfill your threat."

Matt reached for the wooden chair and pulled it up for his wife, before taking his stand behind her. "That depends on you, Russell."

The dying man chuckled. "I had that coming. I will try not to anger you, Marshal." He turned his attention back to his daughter. "I know you wouldn't bring the children, but do you have pictures?"

Wayne watched the hesitation on his daughter's face and witnessed the questioning glance that passed between husband and wife. "It's okay," he amended. "Maybe before you leave…you will show them to me." Russell gasped when the pain commanded his attention. The pale face twisted in agony and a handful of long, bony fingers gripped the thin blanket.

"I'll get a nurse."

"NO!" Russell reached out to stop Kitty from rising. "NO," he repeated in a slower breath. "It will pass. I'm sorry."

"You can't help it." Kitty pitied the man, even if she didn't love him.

Russell let his body rest after the attack. "I meant, I'm sorry for – well for everything." His words came slow, as if clinging to each breath. "How much do you remember about your mother?"

Kitty was taken aback by his question. "I was very young and…and she was sick…and…" She stopped stumbling for an answer and relied instead on a simple response. "Not much, I guess."

The dying man closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. "She was beautiful." A long sigh followed his words, before he looked at his daughter. "You really do look like her." One rawboned finger pointed to the metal table beside his bed. "In that little drawer is all my worldly possessions." Russell's smile returned at the irony of his total wealth, after a lifetime of swindling and con games. "There is a picture of your mother in my wallet. Will you get it?"

Words were unnecessary when Kitty looked up at her husband. Matt smiled and walked to the table, retrieving the wallet. When he offered it to its owner, Russell shook his head and feebly waved the marshal hands away. "I'm too weak and too slow. It's in the inside pocket." Matt pulled out the tattered photo and placed it in the old man's trembling fingers. The image of the young woman brought a smile to his face, as he handed it off to his daughter.

Kitty felt Matt's hands tenderly bracing her shoulders, as he shared a look at the late Emily Jane Russell. Tears sprang to Kitty's eyes as she lovingly traced the tips of her fingers across the faded image.

"She was beautiful." Matt confirmed, gently squeezing his wife's shoulders. "Just like her daughter."

"She deserved better," Russell confessed. "You both did; I just didn't have it to give. The truth is, if I were cured tomorrow, I would be right back in the same lifestyle—cheating and lying my way across the country."

He saw the hurt appear in Kitty's eyes and the anger flash in the marshal's. "But that's not going to happen now and I find myself in a place where only the truth exists."

"Why did you ask me here?" Kitty was a little stunned by his honesty.

"I have no expectation that apologizing will either be believed, or fully accepted; but I wanted to give you something." Wayne saw Matt's eyes narrow dangerously. This man was clearly devoted to his wife, a concept that the dying man had never enjoyed or understood. He quickly went on to explain. "It's nothing of monetary value. I just wanted to tell you about your mother. I'm sure that what you remember is a lot of sadness, but at one time, Emmy was-" Russell paused again, recalling those happy days from long ago. "…Vibrant ...Beautiful …Smart."

"She was sweet, but she had a wicked side! Emmy loved to dance…and laugh. Your mother was a soft touch for every sad story that came along… Especially mine." He confessed sadly. "But if you fired up that redheaded temper, there would be hell to pay." His voice became softer, more serious. "Mostly, Kitty, she was devoted—to me and to you."

A single tear had managed to escape and rolled all alone down Kitty's cheek. "Why did you leave us?"

Another pain—this one worse than the last—seized his bedridden frame. At last, he was able to take a peaceful breath, although the pain remained in his eyes. "Don't feel bad. I'm not getting nearly what is due to me. My answer to your question is a very poor one, but I promised I would be honest if you would come." Tired eyes fell upon the glass pitcher at his bedside. "I need a drink, if you will help me."

Again, Matt was the one to step around to the table and pour a glass of water. He handed it to Kitty and she helped the old man take a drink.

"Thank you." He licked his thin, dried lips and settled back against the crisp, white pillow. "Cards had been working against me. We were broke and about to be evicted. You were about five months old and were cutting teeth. You were a beautiful baby, Kitty, but I was never cut out for family life. One night—or should I say, early one morning—I came home and you were crying. I mean **_really_** crying. Emmy had been up with you all night. She was bawling too, and exhausted. The gorgeous woman I married was gone and I...was…trapped." His gaze fell, settling on the hands folded on his chest. Hands that once were deft and well manicured, now were nothing but feeble lumps of skin and bone.

"So... you just left?" Tears lingered in her voice, but there was no judgment in her tone.

"That was pretty much the size of it." Wayne didn't have the strength, or the desire, to feign any sort of regret.

A steady breath preceded her words. "Thank you for being honest." Kitty looked down at the photo. "I would like to hear more about my mother… if you feel up to it."

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11 - One Man's Heaven

**LAST WORDS**

**CHAPTER 11**

**One Man's Heaven**

Matt wandered over to the window as his wife picked through the old man's memories. Dillon was absolutely stunned by the man's confession. Maybe it hit him so hard because of a memory of his own that he had always treasured. It was a memory that started at the same point as Wayne Russell's, but then split apart—like the handles of a dousing rod—searching for separate endings.

The sun lovingly warmed his face, while the swaying flowers in the courtyard lulled him into a hypnotic state. Soon, the voices of his wife and Russell faded into a relaxing white noise. Matt willingly took that step into the past:

**_He had been gone almost three days, tracking down a worthless thief. Festus had offered to stay with the prisoner for the night and the marshal headed home to spend a night with his beautiful wife. A peaceful, romantic evening, now that Cooper was sleeping through the night. At three months, the boy was quite the little trouper. _**

**_Dillon pushed Buck a little harder than he should, because the visual of Kitty that was circling in his brain was driving him crazy. It took every ounce of restraint he had, to bed his horse down in the barn. The minute he opened the door, Matt knew those visions were not going to happen tonight. His ears were bombarded with crying: The weary sobbing of his wife and the painful shrieks of his son. _**

**_Bounding up the stairs, two at a time, brought him to the bedroom door in record time. He stood in the doorway, watching his wife pace the floor in a repetitious pattern. Clad in one of his oversized shirts, her long, slender legs protruded from beneath the red, cotton material. Small, bare feet served as a platform to bounce the crying baby. _**

**_"_****_Kitty? Sweetheart?" Matt soon realized there was no need to whisper. He hated to admit it, but when she turned around, with that fiery red hair tousled around her face and his shirt, half unbuttoned, she looked _****so****_ sexy. However, he was pretty sure that wasn't what Kitty wanted to hear right at this moment. Blue eyes, that normally sparkled, were now drowning in tears. "Has he been crying all night?"_**

**_"_****_No..." Kitty sobbed, "He's been crying for _****three days****_!"_**

**_Matt saw that bottom lip start to quiver and knew it was time to act. His long legs moved him quickly toward the frazzled mother. "Let me take him for a while." He gently pulled his son from Kitty's arms. With a kiss to her forehead, he nodded toward the bed. "Go lie down and get some rest." He glanced down at his son with a confident smile. "We guys will be fine."_**

**_Kitty stood for a moment, too exhausted to move. Matt shifted the baby into the crook of his arm and used the other to guide his wife over to the bed. "Come on. You lay down." She dropped down onto the stuffed mattress and watched, as her husband began to walk the floor. _**

**_At first, Cooper continued to fuss, much as he had done with his mother. But, a combination of the husky voice and a large, calloused index finger massaging his gums, began to pacify the hurting child. The spring in the big man's step helped to lull the baby to sleep. _**

**_Careful not to awaken him, Matt gently placed Cooper back into his bassinet. Then he turned toward the bed to comfort his other baby. Kitty sat on the side of the bed, looking small and forlorn. Small, irregular breaths escaped, as the crying began to gradually subside. _**

**_"_****_Do you think he… hates me? He wouldn't stop crying for me." Kitty's fears and doubts were enough to refresh the tears and release a whole new batch. _**

**_Matt sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her onto his lap. He chuckled softly as he brushed his lips across her temple. "No, he doesn't hate you. He was just worn out by the time I took him." He slipped his hand under her chin and lifted her face toward his. "You did all the hard work." Once again, the tears slowed to a trickle. Matt reached into his back pocket for his kerchief and held it to her nose. "Blow." It didn't surprise him when the exasperated mother actually followed his orders. He folded the red paisley cloth and used the clean corner to wipe away her tears. _**

**_Loving blue eyes stared into tired ones. "Oh Matt, I'm so sorry. I just can't seem to do everything that mothers are supposed to do! And I'm not taking care of you, or Calleigh, or…Doc." The bottom lip once again warned him that she was about to surrender to the tears. "I'm a failure!" _**

**_"_****_Now come on."_**

**_Even if he had more to say, Kitty was too absorbed in her own shortcomings to hear him. "Look at me." She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to tame the wild, red mane. "I'm a mess and I'm still fat and - and-" A renewed torrent of tears came rushing out, instead of words. _**

**_Matt gently pulled her hands away and smoothed back the defiant locks. "You just have no idea how beautiful you are." It was inevitable that a kiss followed that comment. "Honey, you're doing a fantastic job. You're just exhausted, from trying to take care of everybody. Doc said that Calleigh would be more than happy to take Cooper for a night while he's teething, so that you could get some rest." He raised his hand to silence her objections. "I know you don't want him more than five feet away from you." He cocked his head to one side, arching one brow to emphasize her tendency to be overprotective. "But, you need some sleep."_**

**_Kitty's body fought against her desire to object, as she gradually settled back into his embrace. Matt eased her down onto the bed and pulled the covers up around her. His angel was asleep—as soon as her head had hit the pillow. He carefully sat down on the bed beside her. Just when he thought he couldn't possibly love her any more, she would show him a new side to herself to fall in love with. _**

**_Despite her protesting, she truly was a terrific mother. Maybe Cooper was too small to say so, but Calleigh never stopped praising her mother's many fine qualities. Matt stroked her cheek, amazed at how smooth the silky skin felt against his calloused fingers. As for the other, Kitty had definitely underestimated her abilities. She was an amazing wife and a most skillful lover. That last thought ignited a familiar, warm sensation in his loins._**

**_A faint rapping at the frame of the open door pulled him from his musings. Calleigh smiled, as she tiptoed into the room. "I didn't know you were home."_**

**_"_****_You don't have to whisper, they're both asleep." _**

**_Her first stop was the baby. Calleigh peered down into the bassinet, gently tucking the blanket around him. Still fearful of waking him, she continued to whisper. "He's been a real unhappy little boy. How did you get her to go to sleep?" _**

**_Matt glanced back at his daughter. "All I had to do was get her to lay down for a second and she was gone. I've only been gone three days. What happened?"_**

**_Calleigh wandered back to the bed. She reached down, lightly touching the back of her hand to Kitty's forehead. "Still a little feverish. Most likely due to the exhaustion. She hasn't slept more than an hour in a stretch, since you've been gone. Cooper started fussing with his teeth right after you left; and it has been a madhouse around here. Doc and I both tried to get her to let me take the baby for awhile—just so she could get some sleep; but she was adamant that it was her job."_**

**_"_****_Would you still be willing to take your little brother for awhile?" The offer had scarcely escaped his lips, when the young redhead jumped on it. _**

**_"_****_I would love to!" Calleigh rushed back over to the bassinet._**

**_"_****_Do you want me to pack some stuff for him?" Matt was amazed at how quickly his daughter scooped the sleeping child into her arms. _**

**_"_****_Are you kidding? This little guy has everything he needs at my house. I knew that, sooner or later, I was going to get to take him home."_**

**_"_****_But… he'll need to be fed."_**

**_"_****_Uh-huh. A little watered milk, with a touch of brown sugar, will get him through the night until she is ready to take him back."_**

**_Matt's tired features pulled into a curious scowl. "I was going to ask, how you're going to get him home, but I have a feeling you had already planned to kidnap my son." _**

**_"_****_Newly is waiting out in the buggy." She paused with a shrug. "I thought we were going to have to drug her, to make her get some rest and take Cooper for a while. This way is much easier." Her grin could not be contained, as she offered her cheek for a kiss and quietly slipped out of the room. _**

**_Matt had carefully nestled in close to his wife, spooning his body around hers. After spending years sleeping on the trail with one eye open, the marshal had become a pretty light sleeper. Light enough to feel the faint stirrings of the woman in his arms. _**

**_Kitty rolled over and snuggled in closer, murmuring softly, as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. His name escaped her lips in a whisper. "Matt."_**

**_"_****_Hush, go back to sleep baby."_**

**_Long graceful fingers began to lazily explore the more exciting parts of the marshal's body. "I missed you. I-" Suddenly her erotic ministrations stopped. She bolted from his arms, as well as from the bed, running across the room to the empty bassinet. "Where's Cooper!? Where's my son!?"_**

**_Matt wasted no time calming her fears, as he took her back into his arms. "Kitty, honey. Calm down. Calleigh took him home."_**

**_"_****What****_?" Blue eyes darted around the room, as she tried to grasp the world she had awakened to. "Gone? Calleigh took him?" She was piecing enough together to begin to understand what was going on. "But, he's sick. He needs me."_**

**_"_****_Honey, he's not sick. Cooper is teething and you both needed some sleep. I think a doctor knows how to care for a little boy—don't you?" Matt could feel her body relax in his grasp. He leaned down, slipping his arm under her and bringing her up into his arms. "YOU, are going back to bed!"_**

**_Kitty rested her head against his chest. "When did you get back?"_**

**_"_****_Earlier. You were so tired, you don't even remember, do you?"_**

**_She felt somewhat embarrassed that she had no recollection of his homecoming. "I remember that I missed you these last three days." Kitty watched him circle around the bed, after laying her down. "I guess you're right. Cooper is better off with Calleigh."_**

**_Matt slid in beside her. "Huh-uh. That's not what I said. I said YOU needed some rest and Calleigh is the NEXT best thing." He leaned down kissing the tip of her nose. "You are the BEST thing." _**

**_"_****_I just feel like such a… failure."_**

**_"_****_Why do you insist on doing everything all alone? Kitty, we are a family. We're all here to help each other. Calleigh has been dying to take Cooper home for the night. She adores that little boy."_**

**_"_****_I know and of course I trust her. I just-"_**

**_"_****_You just don't want him out of your sight." Even in the shadows that lurked in the moonlit room, his grin was evident. "How about this great big baby in front of you?"_**

**_"_****_Well, you're not as cute as my other baby, but at least you're not crying." Kitty lay back, letting his lips slowly cover hers. Eager and nimble fingers worked their way down the red cotton shirt, releasing the little white buttons. _**

**_He spread the shirt open, revealing nothing more than a pair of perfectly shaped breasts on a bed of flawless white skin. She closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation of his mouth on her body. "Do you have any idea how sexy you looked in this shirt?"_**

**_His words were beautiful but they couldn't compete with the sensual pleasures being created by his lips and his hands. This…is what he dreamed about on the ride home. The sweet taste of her body, the sultry sound of her voice when she called out his name... _**

"Matt…"

His heart raced, his body stirred; but, something…_strange…_was touching his arm. Pulling him away from the woman he loved.

"Matt. Honey?" She tugged again on his sleeve. A dazed pair of eyes turned from the window and were instantly caught up in Kitty's curious smile. "Matt, are you all right?"

Matt felt as if he had been ripped from a very pleasant place, at a very pleasing time. He licked his lips, swallowing the last delicious remnants of the dream.

"The nurse says he needs to rest. We should go."

"The nurse?" Matt glanced down at the frail creature that had already found a respite from pain, in sleep. He cleared his throat and slipped his arm around his wife. "The hotel. Yeah, of course."

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12 - Epilogue:Occidental Hotel

**LAST WORDS**

**Epilogue**

**Occidental Hotel**

Matt had not found the hotel bed particularly comfortable, but he was even more dissatisfied with it when he woke up alone. He remembered Kitty snuggling into his arms after they made love. But now, as he felt around, the only thing his fingers brushed against was an empty section of cool sheets. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced around the room. The moonlight glistened, a silvery aureole around the woman standing in at the window.

Matt threw back the sheet and quietly padded up behind her. Strong, callused hands encircled her waist, as he gently nuzzled the slender curve of her neck. She could feel the vibrations of his deep, rumbling voice in the pit of her belly. "Kitten? What can I do?"

Tears sprang to her eyes and for a moment, she feared her heart would explode. Most men would have asked, _what's wrong,_ or, _are you all right;_ but her cowboy's first thought was how he might make it better. Kitty silently leaned back into the steadfast arms of the man that was always there. A man that would never abandon her—no matter what.

Matt waited patiently, until she was ready to share her concerns. Gradually, she turned in his arms, satisfied to just admire his handsome features. His cool, blue eyes captured bits of the intruding moonlight, while the corners of his mouth turned up into a tentative smile. "What?"

"I love you."

He leaned down, tenderly taking the kiss she was offering. "I love you, too…" He smiled, as he smoothed back the long red tresses, pushing them behind her shoulder. "…But I hope that's not what is keeping you awake at this hour."

"In a way, it is. Do you remember when Cooper was cutting teeth? You had been gone for three days and when-"

"-And when I came home," Matt chuckled, as he continued the narrative. "Cooper was trying to outcry his momma, but it was too close to call. When you caught me daydreaming this afternoon, that was exactly what I was thinking about."

"Because of what my father said?"

"Yeah, I – I couldn't believe he…just…left." Matt shook his head in disbelief, as he framed her face in his hands. "You were so beautiful that night. The love you had for me, for our son, was overwhelming."

"Do you know what I remember most about that night?" Matt shook his head in a silent reply. "You made love to me that night, like I was the most precious thing in the world. Not a frazzled wife and mother, but a desirable woman."

His hands slowly traveled down her back, pulling her in closer. "I hope by now, you have some clue as to how desirable you are to me. Not just that night, but every night. I don't feel any pity for Russell. He had the world, and threw it away."

"I don't know – I feel sorry for any wasted life. I am glad that we came." She reached up, leaving a sweet kiss to his lips. "And I'm glad you came with me. I'm also grateful for the photo; and I do appreciate him telling me more about my mother…things that I have always wondered about." A bittersweet smile slipped onto her lips. "She was happy for a time and she did love me."

_Sharing those memories is probably the only decent thing he's ever done in his life._ Matt couldn't stop the thoughts, but he did keep them to himself. He chose to speak much kinder words for her benefit. "Like I said earlier, she was a beautiful woman, like her daughter." His lips tenderly captured hers, giving life to his words. When they parted, Kitty pulled away and took him by the hand.

"Where are we going?"

Kitty smiled. A wicked little smile, that was backed by a pair of promising blue eyes. "To bed. I'll just bet you can give a repeat performance of that night."

**FIN**


End file.
